Welcome to Gravity Falls
by alyssialui
Summary: A collection of different Gravity Falls fics. Currently: Wendy meets the cute boy from the past once again. Features young!Wendy meets future!Dipper.
1. Mabel The Craft Queen

_A/N: Mabel embarks on a new craft project. Dipper/Mabel sibling fluff._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

Mabel smiled as she sat on her bed in their room in the attic, knitting needles moving quickly between her fingers as she worked on her latest creation: a matching sweater for Waddles.

She absent-mindedly ran a hand over her pig's back, earning herself a sleeping snort from the snoozing animal. It was a hot day and there was nothing he liked more than sleeping in by the open window.

She looked over to the empty bed across from hers. Dipper was somewhere downstairs, probably investigating a theory or awkwardly failing at flirting with Wendy.

But then she noticed a well-worn red book mingled in his bedsheets: the journal!

She jumped from her place and ran over to the book. He never went anywhere without this thing, even took it to the bathroom with him on occasion.

But then Mabel had an idea. She had always wanted to do this and now she had her opportunity.

* * *

Dipper kicked his legs as he held his head downwards. He had made a fool of himself in front of Wendy again and now she had left to go hang out with Robbie, Tambry and the others.

He sighed as he opened the door to his room. Maybe he could get to work on that-

He opened the door to see Mabel jumping up and down on his bed with a hot-glue gun in her hand. In her other, she held a book covered in rainbow rhinestones, large puffy stickers and long strips of ribbons curling out of the pages.

She turned at the sound of the open door. "Hey bro bro, look what I did for you," she said as she held the book out to him.

Amidst all the decorations, Dipper could barely make out the large black "3" embossed on the gold six-fingered hand.

"Mabel!"


	2. Kids These Days

_A/N: Stan's TV time is interrupted. Family fluff._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

Stan was sitting in front of the TV, his slippered feet propped up and can of Pitt Cola in his hand. It had been a slow day at the Shack so he had closed up early and retired for the evening.

"_Ahh! My mummy's a werewolf!_" the guy on the screen screamed as he ran from the creature, its bandages pulling away to reveal a furry snout.

"Pfft!" Stan said as he took a sip. "Called it."

There was a sudden thud from above and Stan frowned. "What are those kids getting into?" he asked out loud.

He rose from his chair and made his way up the stairs. Pushing open their bedroom door, he began, "Hey kids, keep it down. I'm trying to-"

"Mabel, give it back!" Dipper cried, not yet seeing his grunkle as he chased his twin about the room. Mabel simply laughed as she held Dipper's hat above his head, screaming in surprise as she tripped on the rug and Dipper fell on top of her. He struggled as he tried to reach but Mabel stretched her hand as far as it could.

Stan shook his head and closed the door behind him. He could remember a time long ago, a boy chasing him around as he held his glasses above his head.

_"Ford, give it back!" the boy cried as he pushed him to the ground._

"Kids these days," Stan muttered as he walked back downstairs to the living room.


	3. Happy Anniversary

_A/N: It's the twentieth anniversary of his brother's disappearance. pre-GF._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

The cicadas chirped as the moon began to rise in the sky and the stars blinked in and out of sight. They cared nothing for the lonely cabin nestled in among the trees of Gravity Falls, Oregon, nor the person who lived there walking among its quiet rooms.

A door creaked open and a figure walked in, his form slightly hunched over from years of pouring over books and maps. He pushed his glasses further on his face as he closed the door behind him, walking over to the desk to flip on the lamp, though even the light could not drive away the shadows that invaded his mind tonight.

This night twenty years ago, he had witnessed something great. The culmination of his work was all coming together. He had created a machine that would answer the questions of the universe and unearth long forgotten secrets. But then something went terribly wrong. This night, he had lost someone dear to him.

He couldn't tell people the truth. The town already thought he was crazed and reclusive. So he cut the brake lines of his own car and sent it over the cliffside. He assumed a new identity and continued his work here in this supernatural town.

The man let out a sigh as he drew open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out an old photo. Two boys stared back at him, their eyes bright and innocent, not yet aware of the dangers to face them.

"Ford, I will find you, I will get you back, somehow."


	4. Still Feels Like Home

_A/N: Dipper returns to the Shack for the summer with his own kids. Future!AU._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

"Yay! We're here!" the little boy cried as he opened the car door. He grabbed his brother's hand and they both ran towards the front door of the log cabin.

Dipper smiled as he watched his son disappear inside the house before he got out of the car himself. Every year since that first fateful summer, he and Mabel had returned to their grunkle's shack to uncover more of Gravity Falls secrets. There was so much to done and Dipper had even made a few journals of his own to catalog things the original journals didn't even know.

"Dude, you're here," a voice called out to him.

Dipper smiled as Soos walked up to him. He had remained with the Shack as well, making sure the attractions were maintained and the house was clean as their Grunkle got weaker with age.

"Is Mabel here yet?" Dipper asked as he walked around to the trunk to pull out the bags.

Soos nodded, "Yea, she's already in the kitchen getting dinner started."

Dipper nodded before he asked, "How's the Shack been this year?"

"It's been doing good. Wendy's been doing a great job with the attraction," Soos said, taking a couple bags from Dipper.

Dipper was about say something more when the front door opened a young woman ran out of the house before tackling him. "Bro Bro, I beat you again!" she said with a laugh.

Dipped laughed as he pushed his sister before they three of them walked into the Shack. So many things had happened here, so many things had changed, but still it felt like home.


	5. Not What He Seems

_A/N: Dipper investigates a sound in the woods. This was meant for another challenge but it didn't exactly fit, so I'll put this here._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls._

* * *

"Oh, Dipper! There you are!" Mabel cried as she saw her brother walking out from the trees. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

The young boy blinked as she threw her arms around his neck, his hands moving slowly to her small back.

"Yea, kid, where did you go off to in the middle of the night?" Stan asked, his eyes running over the boy's exposed arms and legs. He was covered in fine red scratches, oblivious to a few which were bleeding freely, and his eyes seemed vacant... haunted...

The boy blinked again and said, "I heard a noise and went to check it out."

The old man groaned and put a hand to his forehead. "You gotta be more careful, Dipper."

"Yea, Bro Bro," Mabel added, eyeing the cuts worriedly. "You know the woods aren't safe, especially at nights."

The boy adopted a sad expression and turned his head downwards. "I know. I'm sorry, guys," he said softly.

Stan clapped him on the shoulder. "It's fine. Let's just get you cleaned up and eat some breakfast. Who wants some runny eggs and burnt toast?" he asked as he started off towards the shack.

"Me! Me! Me!" Mabel cried as she ran behind him.

The young boy stood there by the edge of the forest alone as he looked towards the sky. He held his hand up to shield his eyes from the glare as the sun rose from behind the cabin, casting shadows on the ground except underneath the boy's feet.

His eyes finally landed on the highest windows, the girl's voice carrying as she bounced around the room behind it, and a slow grin broke out across his face before he began walking towards the shack. Attracting Pinetree had been easy. Now all he had to do was find that journal.


	6. I Like Your Hat

_A/N: Wendy meets the cute boy from the past. Features young!Wendy meets future!Dipper._

_Submission for:_

_**One Prompt, Many Fandoms [Monthly Competition]: **Wordcount: between 400-500 - 455 (without A/N)_

* * *

It was a regular day in Gravity Falls. Wendy laughed as she and her best friend, Tambry, raced their tricycles towards the Candy Shop around the block.

Then Tambry suddenly stopped, causing Wendy to almost run into her. Wendy looked up to see two kids staring down at them, a boy and a girl, wearing large red plates on their chests and backs. Gravity Fall was a pretty small town, so Wendy was sure she had never seen them before.

She whispered into Tambry's ear, "I like his hat."

"My friend thinks you're cute," Tambry said.

"Oh my gosh, Tambry!" Wendy cried, pushing Tambry. "Shut up!"

Tambry picked herself up, rubbing her side tenderly as the strange kids said something. "Come on, let's just get out of here," she said, as she pedaled away.

Wendy looked over shoulder as the strange kids walked past her. There was something about that boy, something more than just his hat. Maybe she did like him.

"Wendy, you coming?" Tambry asked.

Wendy turned around pedaled after her friend.

* * *

Years had passed since that day, and Wendy was thumbing through an old magazine. A few summers back, she had been looking for a job and her search eventually led her to Old Man Pines' "Mystery Shack", and she'd been here every summer since.

"Are they here?" Stan said, peeking out the front window for the fifth time that morning.

"Calm down, Stan," Wendy said, looking up from her magazine. "I've never seen you so excited about something."

"Well, today's a big day," he said, turning away from the window with a large grin.

"Are they finally making doughnut-shaped pizza?" Soos asked.

Wendy snorted as Stan's face fell. "No, my grand-nephew and grand-niece are coming to stay for the summer."

Wendy simply went back to her reading. She just hoped they were some sort of stuck-up brats from the big city.

Then there was a ring above the door as a bright, smiling girl pushed through. "Grunkle Stan?" she asked.

"Mabel!" Stan shouted as she ran into his arms.

Wendy studied the girl, a weird feeling of deja vu passing over her. Had she ever met this girl before?

"Mabel, you left me with all the bags again," someone else said as the door opened again to reveal a boy, pulling two heavy trunks behind him.

"Dipper!" Stan said, knocking the boy's hat to the ground and ruffling his hair. "My, you've gotten so big!"

Dipper frowned, bending down to pick it up, only to find it already gone. Wendy smiled, as she handed him back the cap. "I like your hat," she said softly.

He smiled at her, a slight redness coming to his cheeks, as he said, "Thanks."


End file.
